No Me Digas Que No
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Twoshot. Todo empezó por un malentendido, pero de algún modo, él mismo terminó cediendo. OCxOC. NatxRave/Nave.
1. Capitulo 1

**Primer intento de escribir a un OC :D**

**Para los que se me queden viendo con cara de "que carajos" Nathan Goldberg aka Nat, y James "Cute" Castellanos aka J. Rave son dos OCs del fandom de Kevedd (Ed, Edd y Eddy) que fueron inventados en Tumblr a raíz de la gran popularidad que ganó esta pareja. Nat creado por la cabeza de este fandom, c2ndy2c1d, y Rave por kirakurry.**

**Después de mucho tiempo de no escribir algo coherente (WTF nada de lo que escribo es coherente xD) quise escribir esto porque simplemente no tengo nada que hacer (apenas acabé el semestre wiiii!)**

**Umm, recientemente había leído Macbeth así que fue la única obra que se me ocurrió **

**Bueno este será un two shot porque prometí no más historias largas este año, espero les guste y blah, blah, blah. Pasemos al fic :D**

** '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

No sabía si estaba consiente o más bien despierto. Sentía el estómago revuelto. Entonces recordó vagamente que después de lo bien que había salido la presentación en la escuela de Macbeth tomaron el pretexto para hacer una pequeña celebración en casa de Kevin.

Trato de recordar un poco más pero el hacerlo le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Se frotó los cabellos tratando de aminorar la sensación de mareo.

Gruño abriendo los ojos. Cuando logro estabilizarse, un llamativo mechón de cabello verde-azulado captó su atención.

Un rostro terriblemente familiar dormía pacíficamente frente a él. El estómago se le hundió hasta los pies mientras trataba de recordar de nuevo que fue lo que _exactamente_ pasó.

Cierto, Había bebido demasiado pero no se creía capaz de realizar imprudencias en ese estado. Pues, el chico al lado de él decía todo lo contrario.

'Acaso…acaso me acosté con Nathan Goldberg?!'

Él era del tipo popular. Tenía amigos populares, pero la verdad con decir que era amigo de Kevin era suficiente. Y agregando que era atractivo, sin duda alguna.

Era la última persona en el mundo con la que se le hubiera ocurrido terminar después de una borrachera. Es más, ni siquiera era su plan terminar ebrio.

Le lanzó su almohada al peliverde, e hizo que se despertara bruscamente.

"Uh, que forma más agradable de despertarme" se quejó con un bostezo.

"Me quieres explicar qué demonios pasó aquí?!"

"Aparte de que te cargué hasta mi casa…"

"Comienza a hablar Goldberg"

Nat rodó los ojos y se incorporó.

"Bueno, hubo un momento en la fiesta que se te pasó la mano con la bebida…."

"Si, si eso ya lo sé" Rave gruñó exasperado "Quiero saber lo que sigue"

"Uh, sí. Al ver el estado en que te encontrabas, Kevin me pidió llevarte a tu casa, pero la mía estaba de paso, así que mejor te traje aquí. Te subí a mi cama y te quedaste dormido"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

"Y ya?" preguntó Rave poniéndose rojo.

"Si, que esperabas que pasara?"

La cara de Rave pasó a blanco y de nuevo se puso colorada. Frunció el ceño tratando de esconderlo.

'Idiota! Tú fuiste el único que lo malinterpretó'

"Nada"

"Que te refieres por 'nada'?"

"Tú que entiendes por 'nada'?!" gritó nervioso.

El interruptor se encendió en la cabeza de Nat comprendiendo lo que había pensado Rave.

"Oh" rio Nat "Ahora entiendo porque es alinda cara tuya está tan sonrojada"

"Callate Goldberg! No te rías!"

"O qué?" dijo Nat aun sonriendo mientras se arrastraba por las cobijas hasta quedar casi encima del otro chico "Preferirías que hubiera pasado algo?"

A Rave se le erizó la piel y empujó bruscamente la cara de Nat hacia otro lado.

"C-claro que no! Deja de pensar el tales idioteces!"

"Vamos, vamos. No te hagas el difícil" ronroneó el peliverde acariciando levemente su mejilla "Que acaso tu no 'juegas en el otro equipo'?

La cara de Rave se puso roja de nuevo y le dio una bofetada lo más fuerte que pudo.

"Ouch" se quejó Nat en voz baja.

Nat no reaccionó por unos segundos y Rave aprovechó para escabullirse. Se puso los zapatos y tomó su mochila.

"Vaya imbécil" se quejó al salir de la casa.

"Hey, hey. Espera" lo llamaron desde atrás.

Alguien tomó su brazo y lo obligó a darse la vuelta.

"Desaparece!"

"Cállate. Era una broma"

"Broma más agradable"

"Lo siento, lo siento. No era mi intención. Sólo quiero saber por qué el escándalo"

"Por qué crees tú Goldberg?!" dijo irónicamente.

"Que frío. No me llames por mi apellido. Dime Nat"

"Nunca. Algo más?"

Nat soltó su brazo y se recargó contra la puerta.

"Deberías agradecer"

"Como porque?"

"Por ser amable y no haberme aprovechado de tu momento de debilidad"

"Disculpa?! Estabas realmente intentando algo?!"

"Me lo estaba pensando" contestó con toda naturalidad.

"De verdad eres un imbécil"

"Eres bastante lindo, pero tienes una actitud muy agresiva"

"Eso no te…ay!" chilló mientras una punzada de dolor le invadía la cabeza.

"Anda. Te daré una pastilla"

"Gracias, pero no. Me voy a mi casa"

"Nos vemos luego lindura" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Que m…?!"

Rave se dio media vuelta, sonrojado y molesto al mismo tiempo.

'Porque me habla como si fuera una niña?!'

'''''''''''''''

"Hey Rave" saludó Edd mientras pasaba junto al casillero del chico.

"Ah, Doble D."

"Um…Nat te llevó a tu casa anoche?"

"Ah, sí, si" contestó rápidamente tratando de no extender el tema.

"Que bien, ya que anoche...eras muy gracioso es ese estado" Eddward trataba de no reírse porque sabía de primera mano semejante humor que tenía Rave. "Fue muy amable de su parte" dijo carraspeando.

"Sí bastante amable" dijo entre dientes y frunciendo el ceño.

El timbre sonó.

"Nos vemos luego" urgió Edd "Llegaré tarde a clase. Tu no?"

"Hoy salgo temprano"

"Okay! Adiós"

Rave dejó unos cuantos libros y sacó dos que necesitaba para su tarea. Recorrió el fondo buscando una copia pero no se veía a la vista así que metió la cabeza dentro.

"Holaaaa Cute"

"Agh!" Rave se golpeó con el techo del casillero "No me digas así!"

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Nat y suspiró pesadamente.

"Vamos, no seas tan agrio. Me estaba preguntando si te podía encaminar a tu casa"

Rave cerró el casillero con un golpe.

"No, gracias. ¿Qué acaso no tienes clase?"

"Nah. Vamos, apuesto que ni has comido. Podría invitarte algo"

Casi como afirmando, el estómago de Rave gruñó. Se sonrojó levemente sopesando el aceptar la invitación.

'La verdad es que me muero de hambre. Y no tener nada en el estómago con resaca no es nada bueno'

Soltó un suspiro y aceptó la invitación.

"Bueno, de que querías hablarme?" dijo Rave con indiferencia dándole una mordida a su rosquilla. Sentía que si comía algo más que eso y un vaso de leche fría, iban a empezar las náuseas de nuevo.

'Juro no volver a tomar así'

"Mmm?"

"Para algo me trajiste aquí, no? No me hagas perder mi tiempo"

"Vaya que carácter" dijo Nat acomodándose el cabello con una mano "Pero debo admitir que me gusta un poco"

Rave casi se atraganta con la leche y le lanzó una mirada molesta.

"Deja de decir cosas estúpidas"

"Porque te molestas si alguien te dice que le agradas?"

"Porque no quiero que me abandonen como todos lo hacen"

"De que hablas?"

"Nada! No es que te importe!"

Nat suspiró.

"Me gusta como actúas"

El comentario lo tomó por sorpresa y se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

"Tu cuando me has visto?"

"Ah, casi todos los días"

Rave no pronunció palabra.

"Hoy no tuviste Teatro, verdad? Por eso saliste temprano. Yo salgo a esa misma hora. Y la utilizo para meterme en tu clase" Nat le explicó calmadamente.

Rave siguió sin poder hablar. No le cabía en la cabeza que alguien tan popular como el fuera su admirador. Siempre pensó que sólo lo conocía de vista porque ambos le hablaban a Kevin.

"Me estás diciendo que me acosas?"

"Eso suena muy mal cuando lo dices así"

"De que otra manera lo llamarías tú?!"

"Hey, no te enojes. Estás en un continuo estado de paranoia"

"No, tú me pones así"

"Así como…así?" Se estiró a través de la mesa y lo tomó de la barbilla. Rave lo apartó de un manotazo.

'Este idiota sólo está jugando conmigo!'

"Que intentas?"

"Sólo quiero que seamos amigos. Y me gustaría que me ayudaras con mi clase de Teatro. Eres realmente bueno"

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a los elogios, Rave se puso rojo de nuevo.

"Te ayudaré, pero si sigues acosándome no dudaré ni un segundo en mandarte al demonio"

"Y lo de ser amigos?"

"Como molestas"

"Tomaré eso como un 'lo pensaré'"

"Si, si como sea"

Nat se sonrió ampliamente, mientras Rave desviaba la mirada tratando de concentrarse más en su rosquilla.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''**

**Ya me tenía que haber ido a la escuela xD**

**Pero ya acabé la primera parte! **

**Anoche por problemas de imaginación me quedé atorada y decidí acabarlo hoy, pero bueno, juro que no tardaré con la segunda parte.**

**Ahh si si, notita, la expresión 'jugar en el otro equipo' (van a decir "tenía que ser mexicana" x3) es una expresión que usamos por aca para preguntarle a alguien si es gay. Si, por si no lo sabína, la chica que creo a Rave, lo mencionó.**

**Gracias si se dignaron en leer mis notas :)**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola de nuevo! Perdón la tardanza pero había tenido serios problemas de imaginación. Justamente había ido hace unos días a casa de mi tía tratando de figurar como plantearía el capítulo completo, entonces en Nick estaban pasando Victorious y me dio una maravillosa idea.**

**Porque tuve que mencionar la física justo en este fic? Odio esa materia (y eso que saqué 9 en este semestre :yaoming:)**

**Con este ya acabo este twoshot, y perdón si deje una parte a medias (ya saben lo bien que se me da el hacer eso, ush -.- xD)**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rave suspiró tratando de ser un buen profesor y tener paciencia. Al fin y al cabo, algún día terminaría siendo no sólo un actor profesional, sino un profesor que guiará a los que tengan el mismo sueño que él.

"Otra vez" repitió

Nat miró su libreto con atención y volvió a recitar sus líneas.

"¿Qué tal ahora?"

"Un _poco_ mejor"

"Que rudo eres" dijo Nat fingiendo indignación.

"Se llama honestidad, Goldberg"

"Te dije que me llamaras Nat" canturreó enroscando un dedo en los cabellos oscuros del chico a su lado.

Lo apartó de un manotazo.

"¡Ponte serio o ya no te ayudo!" bufó irritado.

"Bien, bien" rodó sus ojos restándole importancia.

Rave se sentía engañado. Sentía que Nat lo había llevado a su casa y cuidado en su estado de ebriedad sólo para deberle algo.

Tal vez eran delirios suyos, pero se sentía de ese modo.

'¿Cuál es el punto de querer liarse conmigo de todas maneras?'

Entonces se abofeteó mentalmente.

'¡¿Y quién demonios está diciendo que quiere algo contigo?!'

A veces pensaba que tenía dos voces en su cabeza. La racional que guardaba su sentido común y una que salía de la nada diciendo semejante tonterías como esa.

Sacudió la cabeza, apretó los dientes y continuó.

''''''

"¡Bien! Terminamos. Ahora lárgate"

"Que malo, ¿no me vas a invitar si quiera un café?"

"Maldita sea, estamos en verano ¿Cuál es el punto de tomar café caliente cuando hace calor?"

"Ya, vale. Quería charlar un rato"

"Si, pues, yo no. Fuera"

"Tu aceptaste ser mi amigo"

"No, ¡tú decidiste cosas por mí!"

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio.

"¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar molestándome?"

"¿No podemos platicar o algo entonces?"

"¿Cómo porque deberíamos? ¡Apenas te conozco!"

"Entonces, dulce santa, que los labios hagan también lo que las manos hacen. Ellos ruegan, concédeles la gracia y así no desesperen de su fe" Nat recitó teatralmente tomando su mano.

Un sorprendido Rave comenzó a ruborizarse.

"Se supone que tú dices 'Mis labios están aquí'"

"Si, si ya lo sé" murmuró tratando de cubrir su vergüenza.

"Sólo estamos actuando, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?" rio Nat.

"N-no lo estoy, me ponen de los nervios tú y tu actitud"

"Es porque te gusto?"

Rave se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto de desdén.

"Ja! Ni en un millón de años"

'Mentiroso'

"Como sea" dijo Nat tomando su mochila "Me tengo que ir"

Pasó al lado de otro chico y le revolvió los cabellos.

"¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso!"

Una risa se oyó a lo lejos y la puerta se cerró dejando a Rave echando humo.

''''''''''''

"Hey James"

Una voz femenina le llamó por su nombre mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

"Ah, hola Sarah" le respondió a su compañera de Teatro. Solía ayudarle con la materia, así que podía decirse que eran cercanos.

"Ummm" se sentó a su lado, vacilando "¿Puedo hablarte de algo?"

El tono de la chica hizo que Rave la mirara y le prestara atención.

"Ah, sí. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ok, no te lo tomes a mal. ¿Tú y Goldberg están saliendo o algo así? ¡Quiero decir! A dar la vuelta casualmente, bueno…."

"Para nada" interrumpió rápidamente "Sólo le ayudo con la actuación, ha salido pésimo el último semestre"

"Ahh" suspiró la chica "Me lo temía…"

"¿Temer que? ¿Sarah, que quieres decir? Sólo escúpelo"

"El año pasado fingía con cada chica inteligente de cada materia que le gustaba para que le ayudara a subir sus notas. Después las ignoraba por completo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que al parecer, este año su objetivo eres tú"

"Eso es imposible, ¿qué tan estúpido crees que soy?"

Sarah empezó a jugar nerviosamente con su cabello. Sabía la clase de humor que tenía el chico y si no hablaba con cuidado, lo iba a poner furioso.

"Bueno, sé perfectamente cuan ingenuo puedes llegar a ser cuando te en-"

"¡¿Quién dijo que yo estaba enamorado de Nathan Goldberg?!"

"Ah, sabía que no era una buena idea decírtelo, pero como sea" tomo sus cosas y se levantó "Yo sólo te estoy advirtiendo"

"Lo tomaré en cuenta"

''''''''

'Sabía que algo estaba bastante raro aquí. Él no podría mostrar tanto interés de un día para otro'

Caminaba rumbo a su apartamento, dándole patadas a todo objeto que se le atravesara y agitando los puños. Había tratado de evitarlo a toda costa a la salida. Tras hacer un escape casi nivel ninja había estado refunfuñando todo el camino desde la escuela.

La conversación con Sarah se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras abría la puerta, lanzaba lejos su mochila y se dejaba caer en el pequeño sillón.

Los días pasaron y Rave trataba de evitar lo más posible al peliverde. Estaba irritado, frustrado y enojado…pero con si mismo! Seguía pensando que era un idiota por haber aceptado caído en su juego, y luego, por haberle ayudado.

"Y pensar que yo…!"

"Castellanos" la voz del profesor lo había sacado de su pensamiento "Pregunté la segunda ley de la Física Termodinámica. Bájate de tu nube al menos en mi clase"

Unas cuantas risitas recorrieron el salón. Rave los miró con fastidio y buscó en sus notas.

De por si su día había sido un asco, pero ahora con todo y su equipaje tenía que ir a trabajar. Y no es algo que le agradara.

Cuando tuvo que empezar a valerse por sí, mismo buscó trabajo en los teatros locales, pero por ser menor de edad, necesitaba la autorización de sus padres.

Vaya buena suerte la suya. Un día se encontró desayunando en un café en la plaza comercial, cuando la dueña se le había acercado y le confundió con una chica ofreciéndole trabajo de mesera, ya que todos los que trabajaban allí eran chicas.

"Ya le dije que no soy una chica" había insistido cuando, a pesar de haberle dicho que era un chico, la mujer siguió rogándole.

"Pero pareces una, y eres bastante lindo. Además pude observar como recorrías desesperadamente los carteles de "se busca empleado" en cada tienda" la mujer sonrió astutamente.

"Yo busco trabajo en el teatro, para eso nací"

"Perfecto! Eres actor, no? Apuesto que has actuado en papeles femeninos antes. Así que, que tanto es vestirse así 4 horas al día, 2 veces a la semana? Tendrías trabajo y es un tiempo considerable"

Tras debatirse consigo mismo y con su necesidad, terminó aceptando el empleo. Comenzaba a pensar que era manipulado fácilmente por las personas.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, el lugar ya estaba casi lleno. Ese día le tocaba atender la entrada ya que si no había lugares, tenía que hacer esperar a las personas hasta que se desocuparan.

Estaba revisando el registro de la puerta cuando un color llamativo atrajo su atención.

"Oh no" susurró y escondió el rostro en un menú.

"Señorita" la conocida voz sonó cerca de él "Sé que Rave Castellanos trabaja aquí, me podría decir dónde…?"

Rave asomó los ojos por encima del menú mirando a un atónito Nat. Este último se comenzó a sonrojar.

"Yoo…Rave?" preguntó aun con la mirada fija en él.

"Acaso tengo algo en la cara?!" preguntó bastante nervioso.

'Porque tengo esta suerte de mierda?! Porque justo él?!' se mortificó mentalmente.

"Es que…yoo…no…me esperaba…encontrarte asiií…"

Rave tomó del brazo al chico tomando su mochila de un casillero.

"Britany" llamó a su compañera quien se encontraba saliendo de los baños "Dile a la señora Madeleine que tuve un problema y tuve que salir de emergencia"

"Claro!" la chica agitó la cabeza enérgicamente.

"A dónde..?" comenzó Nat

"Cállate!"

Nat no opuso resistencia y fue arrastrado todo el camino hasta la casa de Rave.

La puerta se cerró y dejando la mochila en la entrada, atrapó a Nat en la pared.

"Más te vale que no se lo digas a nadie o te calcinaré vivo" lo amenazó Rave.

"Woah, espera, espera, porque tan hosco? Te ves bastante lindo usando ese uniforme"

"No creas que te voy a dejar escapar tan fa…que?!" por un momento no pudo procesar el comentario y se dio media vuelta cruzando los brazos en su regazo, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

"Es la verd…"

"Cállate!" volvió a gritarle.

"Ahora que te hice? Eres tú el que ha estado huyendo de mi toda la semana"

"No quiero que me sigas usando!"

"Qué? Un momento, no entiendo nada"

"Ya sabes! hazte el tonto! Sé que me estas usando y coqueteando solo para ayudarte a pasar Teatro y luego botarme como al resto de esas chicas el año pasado!"

Nat soltó un suspiro.

"Está bien, lo admito, lo hice. Pero ya no más"

Echando chispas, Rave se metió en su cuarto y se encerró.

"Vete!" le gritó desde adentro.

"No me vas a escuchar?"

"No!"

"Bien, aunque te tapes las orejas lo voy a decir" se recargó en la puerta cruzando los brazos "Recuerdas que te dije que te iba a mirar a tu clase cada vez que podía? Al principio me quedé sorprendido de como actuabas y pensé "Vaya! Este chico es bueno!" Te empecé a admirar realmente aunque no era fan de la actuación, ya sabes, estoy más en los deportes. Pero después de un tiempo empezaste a gustarme y me había dicho "Woah, un momento, ya estás más allá que acá por él" Al principio pensé que solo era una locura mía, pero admito que enserio me gustas. Te notaba bastante aislado de los demás, y pensé que la fiesta era un buen pretexto para acercarme, pero vaya que eres difícil de tratar"

No hubo respuesta.

"Bueno, al menos lo intenté" dijo Nat dispuesto a salir, pero la puerta se abrió y una mano lo jaló hacia adentro de la habitación y lanzado contra una superficie acolchonada.

Se encontró dos manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

"Oh vaya, que te sucede?" le dijo aun en un estado de incoherencia mental.

"Idiota, tú tienes la culpa por haber dicho eso, ahora, asume las consecuencias" Rave sonrió maliciosamente.

"Demonios, a qué hora cambiaste de humor?" Nat preguntó riendo algo sorprendido por el cambio de un huraño Rave a uno dominante, acorralándolo. "Ah, no es por ofender, pero no me gusta la vista desde aquí abajo"

"Te tendrás que acostumbrar" le susurró frente a él para finalmente callarlo con su boca.

'''''''''

Sentado en el borde de la cama sin nada más que una playera encima, sintió que unos dedos retorcían su cabello.

"Va-ya" Nat separó la palabra con sorpresa y humor.

"Que quieres decir con eso?"

"Sólo…" Nat volvió a reírse "No creí que fueras tan dominante en este aspecto"

"Que quieres decir" Rave se empezó a poner a la defensiva. "No me acuesto con cualquiera"

'Que tiene que echar a perder el momento?!' se preguntó malhumorado.

Nat soltó una carcajada en toda regla.

"Que acaso no eras virgen?"

Entre vergüenza y enojo, la cara de Rave se tiño escarlata.

"Y a ti que mierda te importa mi vida?!"

"Que acaso no estamos saliendo ya?" le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Rave giró el sonrojado rostro.

"Bueno, si"

"Excelente, ahora confiesa"

"No!"

"Dime"

"Cállate y déjame en paz!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''

**A eso me refería con "dejar las cosas a medias" xDD**

**Saben lo difícil que me resultó escribir un fic sin usar las palabras "tsundere", "uke", "seme" y "yaoi"? Tal vez dirán que las pude haber usado pero no cuadraban mucho en un fic que no fuera de anime.**

**Y bueno, con esto acabo mi two short, y espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**Chao!**


End file.
